delcoresfandomcom-20200213-history
Hurricane Delcore 2
Note This is not a real storm nor was it based off a real storm. It is all imagination. Enjoy! Be sure to check out the other seasons! Tracking- Hurricane Delcore 2 is the sequel of Superstorm Delcore of 2017. The tracking began on July 12. July 12 3:31pm Delcore named a tropical storm July 12 5pm: Delcore 40 mph 997Mbs South of Puerto Rico —Delcore becomes Major Hurricane 5pm July 15 115 mph 968mb Delcore becomes Category 5 2pm July 17 160 mph 945mb Delcore Peak Intensity(230 mph) July 20 5am 175mph 905mb Delcore Starts Descent 7-21 2am 170 mph 914mb Delcore 2nd Peak Inensity (190 mph)- July 26 2am Delcore 2nd Descent- Juy 27th 8am Delcore Hits Long Island 7-28 5pm 125 mph 954mb Delcore hits Conneticut July 28 8pm 115 mph 970mb Delcore Tropical Storm July 29 5am 50 mph 997mb Delcore End July 29 5pm 15 mph 1009mb SE of Portland ME. Story Delcore started as an invest lying over Senegal moving quickly while gaining stregnth and now is headed west. However a last minute change in projected track, now points it at the east coast of the United States. Likely hits may include northern Florida all the way to Massachusetts, but the greatest chance for impact is from South Carolina up to Virginia. However since July 20, the track had changed and now is expected to hit Connecticut, Long Island, NYC, and Rhode Island; possibly as strong as a low end c3. On Monday, July 23, Hurricane preparing has begun. From NYC all the way to Boston go into a hurricane warning tomorrow, thursday July 26. Prep On Friday, July 27 all non-essential stores will be closing at 8pm. Big named Grocery and hardware stores (like Walmart, Stop and Shop, and Home Depot) will still be in service until 12pm on Saturday. All Government offices, transportation and other services will be closed Friday night through Monday, depending on damages. The entire state of Connecticut and Rhode Island will be shut down for the storm starting at 5am on Saturday. Nobody is to report to work Saturday or Sunday. Certain businesses like power plants and treatment plants that cant close, will have workers overnighting at the safety of the plant as roads will be closed. Only emergency vehicles will be able to travel on them if even possible. Community shelters will open on Friday at arenas, casinos, malls, and schools across Connecticut and Rhode Island, places that can hold alot of people. Workers have already started taking down street lights, reinforcing wire poles, checking wires, taking down sick or dead trees, and boarding up windows at office buildings. this is expected to continue the next several days. All beaches are closed through next week. The state is doing everythig they can to prepare for a very historic storm. Residents are also starting to board up houses too. Many residents are traveling via train, plane or car out of the state, to seek shelter in other states until the storm passes. An evacuation on all coastal towns will likely become required as it will likely be completely flooded by ocean water. Delcore is expected to make landfall on Saturday as a major hurricane, category 3, with 115-120 mph winds, witch will damage some houses, flip over trailers, destroy mobile homes, down trees, toss traffic lights, and likely damage office buildings. President Trump approved a State of Emergency for the states of Massachusetts, Connecticut and Rhode Island, which is in effect now. Landfall and Observance Hurricane Delcore made a huge devastating landfall near Montauk, New York, at a near C4, with winds as strong as 125 mph. Observed damage was very severe. Damage is listed by state. NEW YORK, NEW JERSEY MONTAUK- Entire houses on the beach were fallen and torn up. beaches were eroded away, and water flooded the entire island. every neighborhood was flooded, for a few days, The Eye passed through Montauk over to East Hampton and Springs, NY, and also included Gardiners Island around 5pm on Saturday July 28. Hurricane Conditions were observed as far west as Eastport, Calverton, and Baiting Hollow on Saturday. Tropical Stoirm conditions were observed all the way to Statan Island, NY, Newark, NJ and Paterson, NJ. Hurricane force winds were very present around NYC, a common 73 mph wind gust was reported, but the strongest gust was reported at 104 mph near Queens. Out of all the sections, Queens was easily hit the hardest, followed by Brooklyn. Manhattan saw the 2nd highest wind in the city at 97 mph. Constant winds of about 75 mph on the water, 65 mph inland. City of New York is set to be reopened and all stores and businesses are expected to reopen by Thursday, August 2, or Friday August 3. the rest of Long Island may be without power well into the next week. All power is expected to be restored to Tropical Storm recipiants by August 8. Hurricane recipiants may be without power for weeks. Those cities will be under repair as early as July 30. Beach Neighborhoods would have been hit the hardest, as beach homes were swept away by the rip tides and currents, the houses were then torn to bits by the water and wind. All other houses are in tact, and only need some moderate repair, mainly fixed by new roofing, siding, new doors and windows. Most houses in most neighborhoods had tree damage or wire damage, to some degree. Estimated fix time- 1–3 weeks. Tropical storm conditioned arias are already up and running, some last neighborhoods will receive power by the end of the day on August 7. Hurricane arias are also rehabilitating roads, wires and neighborhoods. As of midnight on August 21, all power is restored to residents on Long Island, and rehabation is almost complete. The only aria in need of fixing is around Montauk. 94% of fixable damage has been repaired or replaced. CONNECTICUT, RHODE ISLAND These states easily standed the heaviest damage from Delcore. CT- Several mobile home parks were uprooted and tossed around in the 115+ mph winds on Saturday night. The community dump had debris and trash flying out of dumpsters, possibly even including te dumpsters being tossed and blown across the property. Extensive amounts of trees and tree limbs scattered the ground on almost every street. Houses suffered moderate damage, but held together quite well. CT - WESTERLY, RI- Many very expensive beach homes were totaled and were inundated by the water, a few of them falling off their foundations. Luckily all the coastal residents took shelter in community shelters, which were located at major and well constructed businesses. Many houses in need of heavy repair. Flooding everywhere, but finally recession took place around the 30th. streets were clear of water later the next day. Fish, Lobsters, Crabs and even a few sharks came onshore on the flood and couldnt get back home. Animal control was on duty to help these creatures back to the sound. Luckily all the creatures survived the trip home and were back in the ocean happy and safe. Street repair and clearing was underway on August 1. The most severe of the storm went over New London and Washington Counties at around 8:30 Saturday Night, with winds as strong as 125 mph, and the strongest wind was reported near New London and Groton as a 142 mph wind gust. The strongest winds only lasted about an hour before calming as the storm rapidly weakened as it moved onto land. The peak winds of 125 mph only lasted about 20 minutes then quickly weakening as the night continued. Most streets were impassable for days, throughout most of Eastern CT and RI. Even for a short duration, the storm still did its toll on the state. Companies from Virginia, North and South Carolina, Georgia, Florida, Quebec, Ontario, Pennsylvania, and Ohio came to assist in repairs and street clearing. These practices were underway around July 31, as damage assessers were on spot from the National Weather Service in Upton, NY. The states reopened on Friday, August 3. Non-essential employees have been cleared to return to work on August 13. Expected repair time- 5–7 weeks. As of Midnight on August 21 most of the rebuilding has been completed, with about 30% left to complete. Power has been restored to 77% of residents, only New London, Waterford, Norwich, Preston, Stonington, Westerly, Canterbury, Bozrah, and Colchester need at least a quarter percent of power restored to residents. other towns are already completely finished restoring power, and are working on road and business restoration. School in the towns listed above have been delayed until after Labor Day( September 3, likely starting on September 6th.) About 68% of Fixes are complete. Estimated remaning time- 2–4 weeks. MASSACHUSETTS BOSTON While the damages are not as significant, Massachusetts still suffered a strong tropical storm, and in SE part of the state which saw hurricane force winds all the way up to Boston,which was flooded heavily ad being deemed the hardest hit aria in the state. While still a tropical storm, hurricane fore wind gusts were present in the city, a high of 90 mph wind gusts, which caused some windows to blow in, power outages The city of Boston was shut down from the 28th and 29th. The only true damage here was downed trees, power outages and flooding. Most streets have been repaired and cleaned. All power was restored on August 6. Some minor damage is still evident, but the majority of it has been fixed. As of August 18, All of Massachusetts has been restored and completed. All power is restored and everything has been fixed and repaired. All items taken down have been restored and to a functioning state. Operations are 100% complete. All Massachusetts trucks along with their help from Vermont, New Hampshire, Maine, and Quebec have Departed to assist in Connecticut and Rhode Island on August 17. Category:Hypo Weather Category:Hurricanes Category:Major Hurricanes Category:Atlantic Ocean